


Set Me Free

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ALL THE CRACK, Caught in the Act, Crack, Cupboard Sex, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Melinda May, Section 17, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When FitzSimmons are caught in an unfortunate position during work, the Director dishes out some serious discipline. They can work to defeat this, can't they?Or are the cosmos against them once again?





	Set Me Free

“Dr Fitz.” It was Jemma.

He looked up from the computer and found her standing there, a serious expression on her face but her eyes were full of desire and mischief.

He nodded at her, trying to keep a serious tone as well. The new Director had enforced Section 17. To the dismay of both scientists. Before they had been able to have a relationship on base, the whole hand handing, the stoles kisses, everything kind of realtionship, but a number of days before he had come to base, Coulson had pulled them to the side, and explained the situation to them.

Saying they had to be more private around base, that they had to keep their hands off each, at least until they went back to their apartment at night.

Jemma had asked what the consequences would be, saying that whatever it was it couldn’t be worse than what they had already suffered.

The answer from Coulson had been; serious disciplinary action and possible separation.

Then they had decided that a couple of hours away from each other wasn’t really that long, that they could make it through the day.

But they were wrong.

So wrong.

Which is how they had ended up like they were now, Jemma standing at his desk, asking him to help her reach something in the supply closest before walking off in that direction, Fitz not that far behind her.

The lab techs looked up, watching as the door closed behind them then went back to their work.

This wasn’t anything unusual.

They were always disappearing of to that closet.

And everyone knew why, of course they did.

And if it hadn’t been for them, the young couple would have been caught, a number of times, by the unsuspecting Director.

***

Half an hour passed and they still hadn’t reappeared.

Molly sighed, looking back the samples in front of her when her phone buzzed.

_From Doug: Director coming your way. Wants to talk to them. They in closest?_

_From Molly: Yes. How close?_

_From Doug: Just left his office._

_From Molly: Thanks for the heads up :)_

_From Doug: They deserve it._

Molly hit back, and returned to the _Messages_ menu on her phone, and opened up the thread with Jemma.

_From Molly: Director is coming. Hate to disturb. Wants to talk to you two._

This had been an arrangement made between the couple and the techs. If they kept the secret and warned them when they might be caught, they would get their pay bumped up.

All the techs had agreed, they would have.

Even without the prospect of extra money.

(But if Molly was going to be honest, it was nice having an extra bit of money in her account. Her Black Widow cosplay wasn’t going to fund itself).

Jemma hadn’t replied yet.

And she also hadn’t left the closest yet.

She checked her phone, making sure that it had sent.

It had, so she tried again.

Then she heard it.

Jemma’s ringtone.

From the bench next to her.

She cursed.

“Carlos!” she whispered the tech working in front of her.

He looked up, smiling. “Yes?”

“Director’s coming.”

Carlos’ smile faded slightly as this. “Have you text her?”

A nod from Molly. “Her phone’s on her desk.”

This time Carlos cursed. “What do we do? Pull the fire alarm?”

Molly was about to reply, say they couldn’t do that not again, when the Director came in, Doug not far behind, obviously trying to delay him.

“Where are they?” the Director asked, looking around.

Everyone remained silent, eyes focused on their work, trying not to give anything away.

Then they heard it.

The moans.

All at once, everyone held their breath.

Then it came again.

This time his name being called out, a moan of pure pleasure.

The room was frozen in time for a moment, no one really knowing what to do, or what was happening in that moment when finally the ice shattered and the Director made his way forward towards the door, no one able to stop him (despite Doug’s protests that they had rabid rats in there).

***

Her hands were buried in his hair, gripping on to him, her head back against the wall, back arched.

One of his hands was supporting her back, the other had slipped down the waist band of her jeans while his lips were leaving marks behind on her neck.

They were so absorbed in each other they never heard the supply door open.

They never heard the footsteps coming up to them

It was when the Director cleared his throat that they finally pulled apart.

“Sir,” Jemma said, voice barely audible. “I thought you were in Paris today.”

“That was yesterday.”

“Oh.”

“My office. Now.”

***

Sitting next to Fitz in his office, she was more than embarrassed (and also slightly frustrated. They hadn’t been able to finish before he had walked in).

The Director stared at them.

He hadn’t known that they were together.

That they would do this.

They had seemed like sensible individuals.

Not some horny teenagers who would be having sex in the science supply closest.

“Please,” came Fitz’s voice. “It was a one off. We won’t do it again. Don’t… don’t separate us.”

The Director nodded. “Of course. But on one condition.” He reached under his desk, lifting what he was looking for. He had been prepared for this situation. “You wear these.”

***

“I can’t believe he gave us ankle monitors to wear in work,” Jemma complained as she lay on his chest in bed.

Fitz nodded, kissing her forehead. It was ridiculous. If he hadn’t enforced Section 17 in the first place, they wouldn’t be having this issue now. They weren’t allowed within 12ft of each other during work hours when the monitors were switched on. And Fitz had tried to work his way around this. He really had, but the Director had done his research on them. And put them together well.

It took a fingerprint, an iris scan and a password just for them to be able to be within 10ft of each other. Fitz had no idea how the Director was expecting to get any work done at this rate.

“Still,” Jemma said, rolling over so that she was on top of him. “We do have this time at night, make up for it.”

He smiled up at her. It was true, though it wasn’t the same. Not really. “We do.” He lifted his head, allowing his lips to dance across hers.

“Ready for round two?”

He thought for a moment. “Well, there are all those other woman, lining up at the door for some of me.”

She laughed at this as he rolled over so that he was now on top, leaning down and placing kisses over her exposed flesh. “Suppose I can fit you in though.”

***

One morning, Mack didn’t expect to be seeing Jemma Simmons sitting on the dining room table, using a knife and trying to hack of her ankle monitor with a knife (everyone knew about it, news passed quickly around the base. Heck, Carlos, Doug and Molly had even set up a petition to get them removed).

And judging from the pile of bent and damaged metal, she had been trying for some time.

“You okay?”

He asks, crossing his arms and looking down at her.

She looks up, shaking her head. “No.” Then came a curse as the blade broke. “Would you pass me one of the steak ones please?”

Mack made his way across, opened a drawer and reached in for one, passing her it. There was no hope of her getting through it but she was determined.

“Do you want me to get my axe?”

“No!” Jemma looked horrified at this idea. “I would still like my foot when I see Fitz again.” The blade snapped again, and she gave a cry of frustration as she threw the handle on the ground.

“Are you sure?”

She shrugged, now considering what may be her only option. “Nothing’s working. None of these blades, not even the chemicals in the lab.”

Mack nodded at this, that probably explained the massive hole in one of the lab tables.

“It’s been five days Mack,” she complained. “And in those days, we’ve been catching up in bed.” She yawned. “I just want this off.”

“How much longer do you have to keep it on for?”

“Honestly, another two months.”

Mack’s eyes widened at this. He hadn’t expected the Director to make it last that long. That was just torture. “Are the shocks…?”

Jemma shuddered at the thought. The ankle monitors emitted light shocks every five seconds they were too close together. They had tried to work against it, but it was very hard to be passionate when you ankle was on fire, leaving you unable to stand. And also, they alerted the Director, so there was that. “I wonder,” Jemma pondered aloud, the thought having come to her. “If Fitz ever got that diamond edged saw working…”

Mack stared at her.

“If they can’t get through this then nothing else can.” She had now moved on to trying to rip the thing apart.

And somehow the thing came off in her hands.

She stared at it, wondering how she had did it. “Oh.”

Mack stared at her, and let out a long low whistle.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. It was from an unknown number.

_From Unknown: Thought you might like to be free. Xx._

_From Unknown: PS. Congrats on getting laid!!! Xx_

_From Unknown: PPS. Can I be bridesmaid??? Xx_

Jemma set the phone down with a smile, knowing who it was from.

***

Fitz was also free, and they were more than making up for the last kisses in the lab, her pressed up against the table, his hands roaming up and down her back.

May watched with a smile on her face, leaning against the doorframe when the Director appeared beside her. “Don’t.”

He stuttered over his words. “What?”

She turned to face her boss. “You read their files. You know what they’ve been through. Don’t.”

She walked away, and the Director looked from her receding form to FitzSimmons (who were still kissing, could that even be possible?) and back to May, before following her down the corridor. He needed her mission report from the Rome mission where she had been for the past two weeks.

And also he didn’t want to upset May any further.

He had only heard reports of what had happened to those who upset her.

***

Jemma was curled up next to him on the sofa, her head resting on his shoulder, a mug of tea between her hands.

They were still on base, choosing here to have their evening tea instead of at home (and it had nothing to do with boasting to the Director that they could be right beside each other and have no consequences. Not at all).

“How did you ever get them off?” Joey asked. He had just come back with May from Rome and had misses the last five days of drama (of course, he had signed the petition).

Jemma smiled. “We had a little help.”

“So no need for a diamond edged saw?” Mack asked, beer in hand as he took a seat.

“Not all,” Fitz replied, placing a kiss on his girlfriend’s head.

Now that they were free, the diamonds could be used for their intended purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> So we have Doug, Carlos whose name is taken from the scientist from Welcome To Night Vale and Molly (name after my puppy) team up... and I kinda love it!
> 
> And this just came to me. Its stupid but I loved the idea of them being caught in the act and then facing the consequences only to defeat them because damn you cosmos, damn you.
> 
> Title adapted from The Judge by top. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
